Unnecessary Emotions
by Kiri-neesan
Summary: Allen Walker is engaged to Kanda Yuu, on the surface it is only to help Cross's company but is that all there really is to it or is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ok im warning you that i suck at beginnings and endings to dont kill me plz~!**

**Kanda: Kill you? ok.**

**Me: I said DON'T kill me!**

**Kanda: and? you still said the words kill and me**

**Me: Jerk**

**Allen: now now Kanda be nice**

**Kanda: Why should I?**

**Allen: Do it or else. *evil look***

**Kanda: ... ok**

**Me: HAHAHA OWNED!**

**Kanda: shut up.**

**Me: XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>~*(-.o)*~<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag. Class was over finally and i didnt have to listen to the science teacher Komui go on about Lenalee this and Lenalee that and how we should all be careful around her because she was like a porcelain doll or something like that, I wasnt really listening anyway, I was watching the gate outside for any sign of HIM being here. I sighed, even if I asked him not to come he would most likly come anyways just to spite me, I was beginning to think that he enjoyed it when I was annoyed at him.<p>

I remembered yesterday and cringed, he should be charged for sexual harassment but hell that wouldnt do anything, everyone didnt dare lay a finger on the blood of a Kanda, maybe everyone thought that they were a virus or something. I would rather them be a virus... you can get rid of a virus.

There was a flash of blonde hair, I looked up only to see my childhood friend Timcanpy, he stood out alot nd was extremely popular, I couldnt name a girl in the school who HASNT confessed to him. I looked at him again, he was smiling, something good happened or he _caused_ something to happen which was the latter, he was one to make things happen rather than to wait for them, used to be a delinquent actually until his parents decided that they wouldnt take him playing around any longer.

"Hey Tim, something good happen?"

He grinned. "Yeah, dad gave me a raise, im making two grand an hour for just studying now."

"Let me guess, you failed again?" Tim was smart but didnt feel like studying, he says its bothersome. Knowing him he purposely flunks tests to piss his parents off. Tim has picture perfect memory, doesnt need to study.

"How'd you know?"

"You make everything obvious, and you always have the cockey smile on when you did something that will make others pissed at you."

"I do? I never noticed." He leaned against my desk and started playing with the belts on his boots. He has some weird obsession with demonia boots.

"You never do. Anyway, what did you flunk this time?" I hit him with the last book on the desk before putting it inside my bag.

"OW! Why'd you hit me!" He started to pout

"You deserved it. So anyways, what did you flunk?"

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Health"

I stiffled a laugh. "Health? Wow, thats something I would never think could happen." Just for your information Tim has always been a pervert, but thats my fault, I bring him home sometimes and he gets along with Cross, he was the type that made you think that there really is such thing as an Incubus.

"Ha, well it was the one subject I had an A+ in and my parents were getting excited so you get the picture."

"Idiotic as always huh?"

"Hmph" He looked out the window. "Hey Allen, have you noticed anything... strange happening around the school?"

I thought for a second. "Well 20 students disappeared and the matter wasnt investigated, is that what you're talking about?"

"That and today I heard a roumer that they didnt dissapear but were transfered."\

"Transfered?"

"To THAT place."

I frowned. I had overheard cross talking about that place before. "Ah..."

"Allen, doesnt HE go there? Your fiance?"

I looked at the floor. "Yea."

"Speak of the devil! Does he know whenever you talk about him or something?"

I flinched at looked out the window. He was here, just what I had feared, he wanted something and hopefully that had nothing to do with me, I am already avoided by almost everyone except for a small few because im his fiance. Didnt help much when he almost killed Krory, one of my closest friends.

Tim quiclkly got me back in the real world by flicking my forehead. "How'd this _fiance_ thing come up anyway Allen?" Tim curiously looked at me.

I sighed, I hadnt told him this yet, great, now i have to talk about HIM again.

"Cross's company was thrown in the gutter and his family got us out but at a 'fee'. So after some discussion Kanda's father and Cross decided that instead I will become Kanda's fiance or wife or whatever."

Tim doubled over in laughter. "That's it? Ha its like ur a princess~!" He smiled than bowed. "Its time for lunch Allen-hime" He started to laugh obnoxiousley so I tripped him as he was walking out and let him fall on his face.

"Good, I'm hungary! And Tim," I loomed close to his face. "If you call me that again I may break your face."

"Ha, fine with me. Now help me up." He held out his hand and I roughly pulled him up making sure he fell again. Good. He deserved that one.

"Wow, for a hime you sure are rough!" Tim joked grabbing onto my leg.

"Care to say that again?" I threatned.

Tim gave me a smile. "I would Allen-hime because I know you would never really hurt me~"

I smirked and steped on his hand and he cried out in pain."

"Anyway, im going to lunch." I kicked him out of my way and started out the classroom.

I sighed and headed out into the hall, while I walked I watched the wall. It had been getting a bit old and there were sonme cracks but they would be repaired soon. I thought about all of the great and glorious foods that would await for me once I got to the cafeteria. Getting too comfortable I almost didnt notice when I was grabbed and my back was slammed into the wall. I looked up and saw Kanda, he looked at me, he was pissed, great. He put his geg in between mine and put his lips next to my ear.

"The least you can do is greet me Moyashi." He whispered in me ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated version. First version sucked so here haha<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Well chapter 2 is done, I decided to get off my lazy ass and edit this one so I think this one turned out better than the first chapter that was basically a rough draft but than again my editing skills aren't that great -~- lol well I hope you enjoy! ^^  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Kanda looked into my eyes, I obviously tried to keep eye contact at a minimal but that was nearly impossible. For some reason I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him, what was this? Whatever it was I didn't like it.<p>

"Am I so intriguing?" Kanda leaned down until our faces were very close. So close in fact that I was able to feel his breath on my face that made me shiver, and that I noticed that I had suddenly become aware of him. This was bad, the last thing that I needed was to be seduced by Kanda when he really hadn't done anything yet.

"Can I just go and eat?" My voice didn't come out very well, it was basically a whisper that I choked on.

A smile formed on his lips. "Hn. In a second.. maybe." Oh god. Kanda moved his lips to my ear and bit down, I was shocked for a second and I was frozen. What. The. _Hell_. Did he seriously do that _again_. I at the very least found this erotic in some kind of sick way but that wasnt the problem.

Kanda's hand slithered around my waist and he slithered his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him to the point that I felt that it was a very intimate position. He brought his lips in contact with my ivory skin at my neck and let his lips brush against the skin until I tried to push him off which, as I figured out, only made him want to do more things to me and make try to make him get off. Pushing me against the wall a bit more I knew that I was trapped and there really wasnt anything that I could do until he had had his fill and decided to leave me in peace, I didnt think that that was going to happen anytime soon.

He ran his hand down my side and rested it on my hip and did the same with his other hand and brought me closer to him. I would be lying if I said that I hated it, personally I did like it but there was something that held me back from giving into him. I knew that what he was doing was a way to get a reaction from me, it made me feel as if I was a toy that he had bought and he was able to freely play with me as he liked and noone would hold him back, and I knew that he could do whatever he wanted. Hell, he could do something in front of a teacher to me and they would just pretend that they had never seen it because Kanda's father basically owned the school. I was snapped back into reality when i felt a bit of a tug on the rim of my pants. _Hell no._ I felt him loosen his grip a bit on me and took the chance to push him off of me and run down the hall, if I hadn't done that who knows what he would have done.

I ran down the hall completely unaware of where i was running, I didnt care, just so long as _he_ wasn't trying to get in my pants again anywhere was better. I got to the end of the hall which took an eternity, things always seem longer when you are trying to get away or something along those lines. Looking around I spotted a particularly nice looking wall that was basically screaming out my name to go and sit by it. It was nice, there was a window that showed the clear sunny day and the PE class running about outside as a teacher who I had dubbed Egg Man for his bald head watched them and occasionally yelled at them or told them to do something. I was getting totally caught up with looking outside that I had completely forgotten Kanda until I saw him walking outside to sit under his usual tree.

A sudden pressure on my shoulder brought me even further back into reality. "Yo, whats up?" I turned around to see Lavi smiling at me. "Mind if I keep you company for a bit?"

I looked up at his eyes... er, eye to show him i acknowledged him. "Nothing. Hanging by the window, why?"

He sat down next to me with a thud and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "During lunch? I'm guessing something happened or more correctly _someone_, am I right?"

I gave him a sideways smile. "Have you been spying on me or are you using your hidden talent of knowing whats going on all the time?" This was the strange thing about Lavi, he always knew what was going to happen before it happened. But that was only with people because for Lavi you could ask him if something bad was going to happen to you that day and he would give you an answer and he would be correct but for anything else he was useless, especially for weather situations. He was always off to the point that you would wonder if the weather just liked to annoy him for a game.

He laughed. "Well if you _really_ wanna know, I'll tell you."

"EH, no thanks than."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"...are you_ really_ sure?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean really _really_ sure?"

I was really starting to get annoyed at this point. "Ok fine! tell me!"

Lavi grinned. "Yuu said he wanted to come and_ play_ a bit." He winked at me but I couldn't keep a straight face instead, it twisted up in disgust.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

Lavi Bookman was a part of Kanda's group, and was seen to an outsider as a pet that was mistreated but in all reality he was one of the best friends that Kanda had, well basically his _only_ friend for he really could have cared less for how he treated people and how people treated him. His bad demeanor drove people off and made them grow scared of him which led for Kanda to know a bunch of people who had a great deal of respect for him, and I wasnt included in that group mind you. I was in the small group of people who didnt care who he was and and could very much care less but tried to keep him on our good side so he wouldnt decide to take a bite when he wasn't happy and we accidentally stumbled across his path.

"Hm, maybe. But tell me Allen, I've been curious for the longest time as of how you first met Yuu, I've asked him but he won't tell me, he says its a private matter that wasn't for me to know or ever know."

"Hm? Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>...~*~(Flashback!)~*~...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Allen." upon hearing my name I turned around, what I saw almost made me start laughing hysterically for what I saw was none other than Cross Marian (my 'father'(I guess)) wearing a suit. If you were around him all of the time this would have looked as it did to me as I started at him but if you weren't you couldn't have possibly imagined this man looking more professional in his life. I didnt even think he owned a normal suit like the rest of us human beings.<p>

"What is it?." I set down my book _Memoirs of a Geisha_ and turned to fully face him instead of looking at him through the corner of my eye as a girl would sometimes do when she is stealing glances at a guy that she finds of her interest but does not what him to find out.

Cross crossed the room (lol) and took the book from me and placed it on my desk. "Get off your ass and come downstairs, I'll be in the meeting room or whatever the hell it's called, anyway, I need u to meet someone."

With that he left slamming the door shut behind him, what a way to make an impression on a guest than slamming a door shut upstairs where sound traveled so nicely throughout the mansion. I wondered who the guests were for a second before I remembered that I was supposed to go downstairs, I would be able to figure out who they were when I got down there. In any case it was for my own benefit that I got down there soon.

Sighing I fixed my hair a little and opened my door. A maid of ours who was called Miranda fell. She must have been about to come in or something. After helping her up and listening to her apolgise about A million times i finally told her it was alright and headed downstairs to the meeting room or whatever it was called, Cross could never dub anything a name, he saw it as a waste of his precious time and brain power (which in my opinion he wasn't wasting any since he didn't have any.)

I knocked on the door and waited a but before walking inside. Cross motioned for me to sit in the chair beside him so I did and than looked at the two people sitting in front of me, they were Japanese. One of them looked pissed, the other, the older one looked calm and collected. Sighing I looked at Cross. "So? Whats going on here?" was he in debt again? God I hope not.

"Sit. I'll explain." He pointed to a chair that happened to be across from the guy with long hair. I sighed and sat down looking at the man unhappily, he had a sour look on his face and didnt break eye contact. He looked really pissed but I had no clue as to why he was pissed.

"So Mr. Kanda, Now that the deal is set should we leave them to carry out the rest." Cross got up and walked to the door. What did he mean?

The man tough for a second before he answered. "Yes. That only seems appropriate."

The man got up and walked to the door. Cross followed his suit than they left. What was going on? looked over the other guy who was in the room with me. He was looking at the ceiling and not really paying attention, that kinda pissed me off in a way.

"Well" He said. "I guess this is how it begins isn't it?"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! It took so long! I didnt have any time :( Ill try to be faster on the next one! <strong>

**And also the beginning of the flashback is small but theres a reason! lol \(^.^)/**


End file.
